1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to energy saving controlling technologies of inverter air-conditioners, and particularly, to an energy saving controlling method and device of an inverter air-conditioner.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, controlling of an inverter air-conditioner (air conditioning device with controllable rotating speed) is generally realized by setting a target indoor temperature. When energy saving is required, the energy saving can be realized by increasing the target indoor temperature if the air-conditioner works in the refrigeration mode and by decreasing the target indoor temperature if the air-conditioner works in the heating mode. In the above controlling method, the energy consumption in unit time is unclear to user(s) and the energy consumption cannot be relatively accurately controlled, which prevents the user from controlling the using cost of the inverter air-conditioner accurately.